Love Me Two Times
by Carol Camui
Summary: Em seu aniversário, Jensen recebe um presente que vai além de todas as suas expectativas. E ainda supera todos os seus desejos. Threesome! Conteúdo extremamente perigoso! Se é fraco, não leia!
1. Chapter 1

**Love Me Two Times**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse: **Em seu aniversário, Jensen recebe um presente que vai além de todas as suas expectativas. E ainda supera todos os seus desejos.

**Shipper:** Jensen + 2. Não... não é J2.

**Sem beta.** Fic Supresa!

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto!

**Nota:** Vou deixar as notas para o fim.... tudo surpresa por enquanto...

* * *

Quando Jensen entrou em seu apartamento naquela noite, percebeu que algo estava diferente. Primeiro foi o aroma delicioso vindo da cozinha, que fez sua boca se encher de água imediatamente. Depois havia a iluminação à base de velas, que dava ao ambiente um clima misterioso e sensual. Parecia que ele havia sido transportado para um daqueles filmes românticos que ele nem era muito fã. Mas aquilo, por mais estranho que fosse, não o desagradou de forma alguma.

Principalmente depois que ele apareceu, com um enorme sorriso no rosto, segurando um pano de prato e, Jensen piscou para ter certeza, usando um avental. Era estranho como aquela peça podia deixá-lo ainda mais sexy do que o normal. Talvez Jensen tivesse uma tara por cozinheiros e só tivesse descoberto agora.

- O que você está aprontando aí?

-Por que não chega mais perto pra ver? - Jensen sorriu e foi andando até ele.

Jeffrey se apoiou no batente, cruzando os braços e estreitando os olhos, conforme Jensen se aproximava. Ficaram frente a frente e o mais novo começou a 'farejar' o ar em volta dele. Depois colocou o nariz perto do seu pescoço e continuou sentindo o cheiro, sem tocá-lo. - Parece delicioso...

E era. Jensen passou a língua pela pele morena, vendo Jeffrey se arrepiar e dar uma risada leve.

-O jantar ainda não foi servido, Jensen. Não vai querer comer antes da hora.

-Não vou?

Jeffrey sorriu mais ainda e puxou seu rosto para um beijo longo. Jensen suspirou e inclinou a cabeça, abrindo a boca e buscando sua língua. Então Jeffrey o afastou gentilmente. - Vai, mas eu não vou deixar.

Jensen ainda tentou alcançá-lo mas Jeffrey foi mais rápido, indo se refugiar na beira do fogão. O loiro foi atrás dele e o abraçou pela cintura, olhando por cima de seu ombro, enquanto Jeffrey mexia um molho vermelho e espeço em uma panela pequena. Seu estômago não demorou muito para se manifestar audivelmente e ele então se deu conta do quanto estava faminto.

-Pode ir se lavar. Está quase pronto.

Jensen deu uma mordiscada em seu pescoço antes de obedecê-lo. Depois foi esperá-lo na mesa decorada, onde Jeffrey já havia colocado os pratos e as taças. Então trouxe o vinho e uma travessa com uma macarronada fumegante, com queijo derretendo por cima, do jeito que ele adorava.

Jensen não sabia se sua boca salivava mais pela comida ou pelo fato de Jeffrey estar simplesmente incrível dentro daquele avental. Um perfeito gourmet. E muito sexy, diga-se de passagem.

Sua fome só aumentava a cada segundo.

Jeffrey retirou o avental, o que Jensen achou uma pena, e se sentou de frente para ele. A mesa era pequena, então os dois ainda ficaram muito perto um do outro. Se Jensen esticasse um pouco o braço, poderia tocar a mão forte de Jeffrey. Foi o que ele fez.

-Obrigado por tudo isso, Jeff. Nem sei o que dizer.

Jeffrey sorriu e apertou um pouco sua mão. - Você pensou que eu tinha esquecido, não pensou?

Jensen abaixou os olhos, um tanto envergonhado. -Nem eu lembrava direito, pra dizer a verdade.

Jeffrey beijou sua mão e ficou olhando pra ele. - Quero que hoje seja uma noite especial pra você. Até preparei um presente.

Jensen abriu um enorme sorriso. - Que tipo de presente? - viu Jeffrey estreitar os olhos e sorrir de lado, começando a comer lentamente.

-Sei que você tem um certo problema com surpresas, mas eu não vou te falar.

Jensen ia começar a fazer birra, mas a fome falou mais alto. E ficar vendo Jeffrey levando o garfo lentamente à boca, pra depois fechar os olhos, mastigar devagar e ainda gemer de contentamento, era bom, mas só servia para deixá-lo com mais fome ainda.

-Você é um homem muito mau, Jeff... - Jensen falou antes de começar a comer. Então foi sua vez de fechar os olhos e gemer deliciado. Não sabia que Jeffrey podia cozinhar tão bem daquele jeito. Ficava cada vez mais admirado com ele.

-Você ainda não viu nada, Jen.

Aquele comentário certamente esquentou ainda mais as coisas para Jensen, que quase queimou a língua ao esquecer de assoprar antes de colocar o garfo na boca. Jeffrey riu da careta que ele fez e Jensen tentou disfarçar tomando um gole do vinho.

-Você é uma graça, sabia? - Jensen evitou olhar pra ele. Estava com os olhos fechados, fingindo degustar o vinho.

-Essa safra é mesmo muito boa... - pegou a garrafa e começou a analisá-la. Jeffrey começou a rir mais ainda. Sabia que ele entendia de vinhos como entendia de pigmeus australianos.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Sei que é um rapaz muito refinado.

Jensen fez biquinho e levantou o dedo mínimo antes de dar mais um gole. Adorava ouvir a risada de Jeffrey. - Sim, eu sou.

Continuaram comendo tranquilamente, trocando olhares furtivos e sorrisos de canto de boca. Jensen bebia e comia bem devagar, calculando seus movimentos enquanto se divertia observando as reações do outro. O oposto também ocorria, é claro.

Jensen sentia sua garganta secar ao ver a língua de Jeffrey passando pelos lábios melados de molho. Começou a bebericar o vinho sem prestar muita atenção e acabou deixando escorrer um pouco pelo queixo. Jeffrey iria oferecer um guardanapo a ele mas acabou mudando de ideia e se levantou, abaixando-se ao lado de Jensen e limpando-o com a própria língua.

-Eu sei que sou uma delícia, mas não precisa babar também. - Jeffrey sorriu e deu uma mordida no canto do seu lábio inferior.

-Eu não estava babando! Só estava distraído... - Se Jensen pretendia parecer indignado, não funcionou muito bem.

-Eu causo esse efeito nas pessoas. - Jeffrey olhava direto em seus olhos e parecia muito sério afirmando aquilo.

-Idiota... - Jensen o puxou pelo pescoço e colou seus lábios nos dele. Parecia que o jantar já havia terminado para os dois de qualquer forma.

-Quais as chances de você vestir de novo aquele avental pra mim? - Jensen perguntou perto do seu ouvido. Jeffrey sorriu e balançou a cabeça, mas antes que ele pudesse responder, a campainha tocou. Jensen olhou assustado para ele. - Quem pode ser?

Jeffrey se levantou e puxou Jensen junto com ele. - Talvez seja a sobremesa. Por que não vai atender?

Jensen não estava gostando muito daquilo, mas sua curiosidade foi maior. A campainha tocou novamente e desta vez ele abriu.

Misha estava lá, com um buquê de rosas, um pacote de alguma coisa que Jensen não soube dizer o que era, e um enorme sorriso no rosto.

-Feliz aniversário, Jensen! Trouxe seu bolo. - ele falou, estendendo para Jensen o pacote e as rosas.

Jensen abriu a boca mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Virou para Jeffrey e viu que este estava sorrindo de um jeito que não deixava dúvidas de que aquilo havia sido combinado entre os dois.

.

.

.

* * *

Pronto, eu fiz! A fic dos meus sonhos... *desmaia*

Calma! Ela ainda não está terminada, como vocês podem deduzir. Eu só postei esse pedaço antes pra poder torturar todo mundo.... *assobia*

Eu sempre quis juntar os 3 homens mais deliciosos do fandom, na minha singela opinião.

Sam Morgado, Thata Martins e Taxxi: vocês me pediram uma Jeff/Misha. Desculpem, só consegui imaginar os dois juntos colocando o Jensen no meio. Espero que não se importem...

Minha primeira Threesome. Que Deus me ajude.

Beijos morecos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Me Two Times**

_Por Carol Camui_

**Disclaimer: **Não, eles não me pertencem, vocês sabem disso.

**Sinopse: **Em seu aniversário, Jensen recebe um presente que vai além de todas as suas expectativas. E ainda supera todos os seus desejos.

**Shipper:** Jeffrey/Jensen/Misha. Isso mesmo, você não leu errado.

**Sem beta.** Desculpe Thata, não quis cometer essa maldade com você e nem com mais ninguém... Os erros são meus pessoal. Deve ter escapado algum... desculpaee!

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Conteúdo adulto! **THREESOME!** Sexo entre três homens. Se seu coração é fraco, não leia. Sério. Um ser assexuado corre o risco de virar ninfomaníaco após a leitura desse material. Estão avisados!

**Nota:** Essa definitivamente foi a fanfic mais difícil da minha vida. E eu espero que tenha sido uma das melhores. Em questão de porn, com certeza é! Hohohohohohoho! *¬*

* * *

Misha entrou na casa e deu um beijo na bochecha de Jensen, que ainda estava meio atordoado, segurando as flores e o pacote com o bolo.

-Ahnn... obrigado Misha!

-De nada. Oi Jeffrey. - Misha se aproximou do mais velho, que lhe deu um abraço.

-Misha... Chegou bem na hora.

Jensen olhava assustado para os dois. - Hora de quê?

O sorriso de Jeffrey só aumentou. -Da sobremesa, oras. - ele foi até Jensen e retirou o bolo de suas mãos. - No que você estava pensando, Jen?

Jensen se recusou a responder àquela pergunta. Seu rosto estava quente e ele nem entendia direito o porquê. Deixou as flores em cima do móvel próximo à porta e ficou pensando se haveria, em algum lugar, um vaso para elas.

-Vem Misha. Vamos comer. - chamou Jeffrey, arrumando a mesa e retirando o bolo do pacote. - Olha Jensen, chocolate. Seu favorito.

Jensen viu um dedo de Jeffrey ficar melado com a cobertura do bolo. Então, como se estivesse num sonho, ele ficou olhando Jeffrey oferecer o dedo a Misha, que o colocou inteiro em sua boca, retirando todo o chocolate e deixando-o limpo. Jeffrey sorriu e passou o dedo de novo pelo bolo, lambendo-o em seguida.

Jensen engoliu em seco. Aquilo não estava acontecendo. Era tudo coisa da sua cabeça. Só podia ser.

Jeffrey estendeu um prato para ele, que o pegou com dedos trêmulos. Respirou fundo e levou o garfo à boca. O gosto era muito bom. Doce, mas não enjoativo. Chocolate meio amargo, do jeito que ele mais gostava.

-Gostou? - perguntou Misha. Jensen reparou na sua boca melada de chocolate e desviou o olhar rapidinho.

- Sim, muito bom... -devorou o pedaço que estava em seu prato e pediu um pouco mais. Jeffrey lhe deu mais um pedaço generoso e ficou olhando enquanto ele comia.

-Cuidado pra não babar de novo.

Jensen levantou os olhos para ele, sem entender direito o que o mais velho quis dizer.

-Ops... tarde demais, Jeffrey. - Disse Misha, olhando para a boca de Jensen que, inconscientemente, passou a língua por ela, tentando limpá-la. - Não desse lado, Jen. - ele chegou mais perto e Jensen prendeu a respiração. - Aqui, ó... - ele passou o polegar pelo lábio carnudo, retirando um rastro de chocolate que estava por ali. Depois ele chupou o dedo, sem desviar os olhos do loiro, que estava totalmente paralisado.

Jensen não sabia o que aqueles dois estavam pensando. Estava começando a ficar apavorado com aquelas atitudes estranhas. Mas, mesmo que nunca fosse admitir, algo dentro dele queria saber aonde, exatamente, aquilo ia dar. Misha pareceu ler seus pensamentos e chegou ainda mais perto. - Sabe, eu sempre quis saber como é fazer isso...

Antes que Jensen tivesse tempo de se perguntar o que era 'isso', Misha o estava beijando. De leve, só um roçar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente pra Jensen estremecer dos pés à cabeça. Ele não devia estar fazendo aquilo. E por que Misha estava fazendo aquilo? Jeffrey estava lá com eles, não estava? Aquilo não significava nada? Jeffrey não diria nada?

Jensen o afastou, um tanto chocado. Percebeu que ainda não estava respirando e deu um suspiro longo. - O que diabos você está fazendo?

Olhou para Jeffrey, que comia tranquilamente seu bolo, olhando extasiado para os dois. - Relaxa Jen. Eu disse que tinha te preparado um presente... Não faça desfeita.

Jensen não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Aquela era a ideia que Jeffrey tinha de uma noite especial? Seu presente de aniversário? Tudo era tão absurdo que ele pensou que fosse enlouquecer.

Então ele voltou sua atenção para Misha, que o olhava como se não tivesse consciência do que se passava ao redor. Ou como se simplesmente não se importasse.

A razão ainda tentou detê-lo um pouco. Mas Jensen começou a vislumbrar o que poderia acontecer caso ele concordasse com aquela insanidade. De repente, sua boca estava seca e sua respiração ficou acelerada. Ele não queria ceder tão fácil, mas... _Puta que o pariu, _era o Misha quem estava ali na sua frente, com cheiro de chocolate, preparado, só aguardando o menor sinal de aprovação.

Jensen já tinha sentido o gosto do seu beijo e não podia negar que queria mais. Muito mais.

- Foda-se. - ele segurou Misha pelo pescoço e seu cérebro derreteu assim que suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo nada delicado. Jensen estava com sede, então beber da boca de Misha era a melhor opção. Ele deixou a língua do outro invadi-lo e começou a sugá-la com força. Ouviu Misha gemer e aquele som enviou mensagens impuras para sua mente, fazendo-o gemer também.

Jeffrey já havia terminado seu bolo e agora se deliciava observando os dois. Ele não conhecia aquele seu lado _voyeur. _Ele gostava de participar. Mas Jensen estava tão lindo daquele jeito, primeiro confuso e agora tão empolgado com a ideia. E Misha... bem, Jeffrey se perguntava por que não havia convidado Misha antes.

Misha não tinha mais fôlego. Ele precisava de ar. Mas ele precisava mais de Jensen. Finalmente estava sentindo o gosto da sua boca e a maciez dos lábios que não saiam da sua cabeça. Ele estava se afogando, se perdendo, mas tudo o que importava era a textura daquela língua e o calor que emanava do corpo grudado no seu. Nunca pensou que pudesse ser tão bom. E ainda ia ficar melhor.

-Espera. - com o maior esforço do mundo, Misha interrompeu o beijo, respirando com dificuldade. - Eu também quero saber como é outra coisa...

Um tanto zonzo, Jensen viu Misha chamar Jeffrey com um gesto e esse se aproximar. Lentamente. Sorrindo. _Oh Deus._

E o que aconteceu em seguida quase o fez desmaiar.

Jeffrey segurou o queixo de Misha e colou seus lábios nos dele. Ele viu Misha se segurar nos braços do outro, enquanto um suspiro trêmulo escapava do seu corpo. Jensen conhecia aquela sensação. O beijo de Jeffrey não tirava só o seu fôlego. Ele te deixava tonto, com as pernas moles e completamente sem forças. O mais novo quase conseguia sentir tudo aquilo só de olhar os dois.

Sua boca estava seca de novo. Jensen estava tão perto deles, conseguia ouvir com nitidez todos os ruídos molhados que escapavam de seus lábios. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Jeffrey, enquanto este ainda beijava Misha.

Misha engoliu um gemido de Jeffrey quando Jensen resolveu usar os dentes em seu pescoço.

Jeffrey emitiu um grunhido quando as mãos dos dois homens começaram a percorrer despudoradamente todo o seu corpo. Ele escapou do beijo de Misha, só para ter seus lábios tomados por Jensen, que enfiou as mãos por dentro de sua camiseta, deslizando os dedos pelo tórax e peito. Por sua vez, a mão de Misha buscou passagem para a parte de dentro de suas calças.

Seu corpo inteiro estava ardendo. Jeffrey precisava respirar. E ele também precisava mostrar quem mandava ali.

Começou a arrancar as roupas de Jensen com pressa. Jensen era o aniversariante ali, era preciso retomar o foco. Ao menos por enquanto.

Misha desgrudou a língua de algum ponto em sua nuca e sorriu safado para ele, ajudando-o com as roupas de Jensen.

O loiro não esperava aquele ataque súbito. Antes que pudesse retomar o fôlego, já estava completamente nu. Aquilo estava indo rápido demais, mas ele não se importava. Assim que Misha cruzou aquela porta ele percebeu quais eram as intenções de Jeffrey. Seu corpo vibrava com aquilo. Sua mente já havia se desligado há tempos e ele já estava tão duro só de ver os dois se beijando e se tocando na sua frente, que não sabia se teria forças pra suportar aquele ataque tanto quanto gostaria.

Agora Misha beijava novamente sua boca, enquanto Jeffrey deslizava os lábios pelas suas costas, descendo por um caminho perigoso, fazendo Jensen arfar e gemer dentro da boca de Misha, que ainda esfregava uma perna entre as suas. Os dois o estavam conduzindo até o quarto, ou assim lhe pareceu, mas ele não estava prestando muita atenção.

Jensen pensou vagamente que se fosse uma mulher, com certeza teria orgasmos múltiplos. Quase desejou ser uma. Mas então a mão de Misha agarrou seu pau com força, ao mesmo tempo em que um dedo de Jeffrey encontrava caminho para dentro dele. Nesse instante Jensen agradeceu todas as divindades que conhecia por ser exatamente o que ele era.

Os olhos de Jeffrey estavam grudados nos de Misha enquanto ambos apreciavam os gemidos angustiados de Jensen, se contorcendo no meio deles. Misha começou a masturbá-lo devagar, e Jeffrey deixou que seu dedo explorasse calmamente aquele canal apertado. Jensen tinha os olhos bem fechados e só conseguia gemer, enquanto respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade. Jeffrey colocou outro dedo e Misha aumentou o ritmo das estocadas. Jensen gritou e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Jeffrey, que aproveitou para morder seu pescoço.

Misha começou a beijar seu peito, lambendo seu mamilo e ouvindo deliciado cada um dos seus gemidos. Aquilo era como um sonho. Mas ele não se lembrava de nenhum tão quente quanto aquele. E era real, por mais difícil que fosse de acreditar.

Quando Jeffrey colocou o terceiro dedo, Jensen começou a implorar. Não sem alguma dificuldade.

-Jeff... Jeffrey. Seja lá... o que for... fazer comigo. Faça... agora.

Misha soltou uma risada abafada e circulou sua glande com a ponta do dedo, vendo Jensen se contorcer e abrir os olhos surpreso. - O mesmo vale pra você, Collins.

-Jen... você tem alguma ideia do quanto fica sexy desse jeito? - Jeffrey sorria encantado e aproveitou para enfiar seus dedos com um pouco mais de força.

Jensen tentou soltar um palavrão mas o que saiu de sua boca foi outra coisa. Os dois se afastaram de repente e Jensen quase não conseguiu se manter de pé sozinho.

-O que...? - Jensen ia começar a reclamar mas o que ele viu quase o fez cair duro na cama.

Os dois finalmente haviam decidido tirar as roupas. Juntos. Os olhos verdes não sabiam pra onde olhar, queriam percorrer tudo, sem perder nenhum detalhe. Desta vez sua boca se encheu de água e ele teve que engolir antes que escorresse. Aquele com certeza era o melhor aniversário da sua vida.

Misha estava adorando aquele show. Assistir Jensen quase desmaiar só por vê-los se despindo para ele era um espetáculo à parte. E ele ainda tinha a oportunidade única de ver Jeffrey retirando peça por peça, devagar, provocando os dois. Sim, porque ele, Misha, também acabou se perdendo por um instante diante de tudo aquilo. E então a única coisa que cobria o mais velho era aquela tatuagem espetacular em seu braço.

-Hey Misha... precisa de ajuda? - Misha demorou pra perceber que tinha ficado paralisado, sem camisa e com a mão em sua calça semiaberta.

Jeffrey não esperou resposta. Retirou a mão dele do lugar e começou a abrir o zíper de sua calça, abaixando-a junto com a cueca. O mais velho tinha o rosto bem próximo ao seu corpo e prestava atenção em cada curva, em busca de qualquer defeito. Mas, como esperado, não havia nenhum. Misha tinha os olhos cravados nele e sua boca estava entreaberta, buscando o ar com força. Jeffrey se sentiu inebriado diante do calor vindo dos olhos azuis e tomou mais uma vez aqueles lábios para si, sentindo as mãos do outro o puxarem pela cintura, fazendo roçar suas, já bem despertas, ereções.

Quando os dois começaram a se esfregar um no outro e o primeiro gemido escapou de algum deles, Jensen não aguentou e segurou com força o próprio membro, quase gritando de tanta agonia e prazer acumulado.

Para sua sorte, os dois entenderam seu apelo e Jeffrey parou o beijo com uma leve mordida no lábio inferior de Misha. - Aniversariantes primeiro. Cuido de você mais tarde.

Misha nem teve tempo de responder, pois Jeffrey já estava abraçando Jensen por trás de novo. E antes que ele enlouquecesse com a visão do corpo de Jensen se movendo sinuosamente em busca de mais contato com a rigidez do corpo atrás de si, ou com as mãos de Jeffrey percorrendo o peito do loiro, a barriga, chegando até seu membro pulsante, ou mesmo com Jensen levando uma das mãos para o rosto de Jeffrey, buscando sua boca e colando seus lábios em um beijo desajeitado mas não menos quente; Misha foi até Jensen e ajoelhou na frente dele.

O moreno primeiro livrou Jensen da mão de Jeffrey e começou a recolher com displicência a semente que já começava a escorrer de seu pênis.

Jensen teve que se livrar do beijo para poder extravasar por meio de um grito o que ele sentiu quando Jeffrey começou a penetrá-lo no momento em que Misha o engolia de uma só vez.

Jeffrey primeiro se sentou na cama, trazendo Jensen consigo e depois o deitando sobre si, finalmente entrando nele por completo. Misha sabia que Jensen não aguentaria aquilo por muito tempo, então ele engatinhou por cima dos dois, com as pernas em volta deles e, com toda a calma que ainda lhe restava, segurou o membro de Jensen e começou a sentar em cima dele, encaixando-o dentro de si. Ele sabia que aquelas coisas demandavam algum tipo de preparo, mas Misha estava tão excitado que não deu a mínima pra esse detalhe. Jensen não era nem um pouco pequeno e Misha não podia negar que aquilo doía pra _cacete_.

Jeffrey não sabia que era possível, mas ficou ainda mais duro quando o peso de Misha o fez penetrar Jensen mais fundo que antes. Ele esticou um pouco os braços e passou as mãos pelas coxas de Jensen, chegando até os quadris de Misha, segurando firme e ajudando-o a se mover sobre eles.

Jensen tinha esquecido como se respirava. Tinha esquecido como se falava. Ele tinha esquecido até do próprio nome. Ele só conseguia emitir gemidos fracos, pois nem gritar ele podia mais. Quando Misha resolveu sentar em cima dele daquela forma, seu corpo se convulsionou por inteiro, fazendo espasmos percorrerem sua coluna e ele se contrair mais em volta de Jeffrey. Ele não sabia ao certo se a melhor parte era ser comido daquele jeito lento e enlouquecedor por Jeffrey, ou se era Misha se fodendo nele sem o menor cuidado, gemendo com a dor e com algo mais que Jensen conhecia muito bem. Provavelmente era a mistura daquilo tudo.

A mão de Jensen alcançou o membro de Misha e passou a bombeá-lo erraticamente. Ele já não tinha forças, mas fez o melhor que pôde.

Misha se apoiou com as mãos no peito de Jensen e começou a cavalgá-lo com mais empenho. Jeffrey se impulsionava com dificuldade para cima, mas o loiro o ajudava, rebolando e se contraindo em volta dele.

O primeiro a se entregar foi Jensen, que soltou seu jarro bem fundo dentro de Misha, e este ainda levou alguns segundos antes de gozar em sua mão. Jeffrey não demorou muito depois de ver Misha gozar daquela forma em cima deles e ele mesmo veio, gemendo e murmurando coisas perto do ouvido de Jensen.

Misha havia desabado sobre os dois e os três passaram um longo tempo parados, diminuindo aos poucos o ritmo de suas respirações.

Jeffrey foi o primeiro a se mover, empurrando Jensen para o lado com delicadeza, mantendo seu corpo abraçado ao dele. Misha era o único de frente para os dois, e agora abria os olhos para apreciá-los. Jensen parecia estar cochilando tranquilo, enquanto um dedo de Jeffrey tentava se enrolar em seu cabelo curto.

O moreno então percebeu que os braços de Jensen o envolviam em um abraço apertado. Misha sorriu e começou a acariciar o loiro também. Jeffrey levantou um pouco a cabeça e olhou para ele, curvando os lábios em um leve sorriso. - Parece que você acabou cansando ele, Misha.

-Hmm... você também fez um belo trabalho.

O sorriso de Jeffrey aumentou e ele apoiou a cabeça na mão, fazendo o travesseiro se afundar com seu cotovelo. - Mas eu ainda não terminei.

Misha tinha ficado esgotado. E mesmo que tenha gostado, e ele gostou muito, daquela experiência, ainda se sentia dolorido lá embaixo. Só que nada disso impediu que um arrepio subisse por sua espinha ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

Seria Jeffrey do tipo insaciável? Como Jensen lidava com aquilo?

Pensar nisso só fez seu corpo voltar a esquentar. Jeffrey parecia perceber tudo o que se passava com ele, e aquele olhar deixava Misha ligeiramente desconcertado. E muito excitado.

Jeffrey achou encantadora a forma como Misha ainda podia enrubescer depois de ter feito tudo aquilo instantes atrás. Mas ele sabia que aquele vermelho em sua face não era só de vergonha.

-Chegou a hora de cuidar de você, Misha. - Jeffrey se afastou de Jensen com cuidado. O loiro tinha mesmo caído no sono, mas em breve ele acordaria com o barulho. E eles fariam barulho. Pelo menos Misha iria fazer... ele ia se garantir disso.

Misha sentiu seu corpo tremer. Era algo parecido com medo o que tomava conta dele naquele momento e tinha relação direta com aquele olhar. Estava totalmente subjugado, sem chance alguma de resistir. E mesmo que pudesse, ele jamais o faria.

Os olhos de Misha tinham algo que o deixavam meio fora de sintonia. Era um olhar repleto de promessas que Jeffrey faria questão de verem cumpridas. Seu corpo já estava mostrando sinais de vida novamente, só por ficar observando aquele ser exausto e ao mesmo tempo sedento por mais. Ele achava que seria um desperdício terminar aquilo tão cedo.

Sem mais cerimônias, deitou por cima de Misha, passando uma perna para cada lado, levantando seus braços e segurando suas mãos acima da cabeça. Seu rosto estava a apenas alguns milímetros e Jeffrey podia sentir sua respiração ofegante.- Fala pra mim... o quanto você gostou... de sentir Jensen... dentro de você. - O mais velho falou bem devagar, apreciando cada uma daquelas palavras, enquanto as imagens do que ocorrera voltavam com nitidez impecável à sua mente.

Misha fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior antes que um gemido alto lhe escapasse, mas ele acabou ronronando mesmo assim. Suas costas se arquearam e seus quadris foram impulsionados para cima, buscando ainda mais contato com aquele corpo quente e forte e...

Misha não tinha a mínima ideia de onde estava se metendo quando resolvera aceitar aquele convite. Não, ele estaria mentindo se afirmasse tal coisa. No entanto, o moreno nunca pensou que Jeffrey lhe daria tanta atenção... E aquilo era bom. Bom pra _caralho_.

Sua voz era tão grave e sua boca estava tão perto, que parecia reverberar em cada fibra do seu ser. Misha se sentiu como um adolescente em sua primeira vez. Mesmo que aquela fosse, em prática, a segunda. - Eu gostei muito...

Jeffrey sorriu, e _porra_, Misha se sentiu endurecer só com aquele sorriso. - E se eu te disser... que vou te comer de um jeito que você vai gostar muito... muito mais?

Faltou pouco para o moreno gritar que acreditava totalmente naquelas palavras e que ele queria sentir aquilo imediatamente. Mas seu coração quase falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquilo sendo dito daquela forma e ele não conseguiu formular nada que fizesse sentido.

Jeffrey ainda poderia brincar com ele por muito tempo. As reações de Misha eram, no mínimo, excitantes. E ele já estava muito excitado. Seu membro roçava levemente o do moreno dono daquelas safiras azuis, estimulando-os e aumentando sua ânsia de fazê-lo sentir toda a intensidade do seu desejo naquele exato momento.

Com um movimento ágil, Jeffrey virou o corpo de Misha, deixando-o de costas para si. Então ele fez com que o moreno ficasse de joelhos e com as mãos apoiadas na cama, na posição mais propícia para o que ele tinha em mente.

Misha levou um susto ao perceber que estava, literalmente, de quatro. Aquilo ia mesmo acontecer, ou melhor, já estava acontecendo. _Puta merda._

Jeffrey se abaixou atrás dele e pousou os lábios em suas costas, beijando sua espinha enquanto massageava suas coxas. Misha sentia a ereção do outro deslizar pela sua bunda, enviando mensagens nada puras para seu cérebro. Foi então que os gemidos começaram a escapar sem controle da sua boca, que foi invadida de repente por dois dedos. Misha não entendeu direito o que aquilo significava, sua cabeça não estava funcionando muito bem, mas começou a chupar os dedos mesmo assim.

Jeffrey sorriu satisfeito e logo sua mão encontrou caminho até o traseiro firme de Misha, que foi agraciado com aqueles dois dedos melados. Mesmo que ele tivesse sido penetrado minutos atrás, Jeffrey achou que o moreno tinha o direito de ter a coisa bem feita desta vez. Começou a circular os dedos dentro dele, vendo seu corpo se contorcer da forma mais deliciosa possível.

Foi então que seus gemidos aumentaram de volume. Os dedos de Jeffrey tocavam algum ponto que provocava aqueles espasmos inexplicáveis. Ele tinha sentido aquilo antes, mas não com a mesma precisão. Jeffrey sabia exatamente onde tocá-lo e Misha estava enlouquecendo para saber do que mais ele seria capaz.

Jeffrey retirou seus dedos e segurou sua cintura com firmeza. - É melhor se segurar.

Misha não teve tempo para fazer nada, além de gritar com muita força. Jeffrey havia metido nele de uma só vez, com tudo. Antes que ele pudesse voltar a respirar, o outro tinha saído quase por completo, mas só para voltar a penetrá-lo até o fim de novo. E de novo. E mais uma vez.

É claro que Jensen já estava acordado. Muita coisa nele já havia despertado naquele curto período de tempo. Os gritos de Misha ecoavam pelo quarto e talvez pela casa toda. Jensen não achava difícil algum vizinho estar ouvindo. Mas ele resolveu ficar apenas observando no começo. Jeffrey era um perfeito filho da mãe. Como ele podia provocá-lo tanto assim?

Não demorou para o mais velho perceber que Jensen estava atento a cada um de seus movimentos. Ele então resolveu ficar olhando para o loiro, enquanto fazia Misha gritar cada vez mais alto.

Misha não sabia que aquela coisa, feita daquela forma tão rude e quase violenta, pudesse ser tão arrebatadora. Da primeira vez tinha sido bom, mas ele admitia que não se comparava com essa. Era muito melhor quando havia alguém que sabia exatamente o que fazer com você, atrás de você. _Oh..._

-Sabe Misha... - A voz de Jeffrey saia com dificuldade. - eu acho que Jensen quer se juntar a nós. - Misha só conseguiu captar vagamente suas palavras, e isso porque Jeffrey tinha diminuído um pouco o ritmo. Depois ele se abaixou e falou bem perto do seu ouvido: - O que acha de...

Jensen não conseguiu escutar o que Jeffrey falou para Misha, mas o gemido que este soltou depois não deixou dúvidas de que o moreno havia gostado muito do que ouviu. Jensen acabou gemendo junto, pois aquela cena estava acabando com ele. Misha ficava tão bem naquela posição... e Jeffrey tinha aquela expressão no rosto que o deixava louco, e ainda fazia questão de não desgrudar os olhos dele. Maldito. _Filho da..._

Ele viu Jeffrey parar de se mover sobre Misha e os dois vieram até ele. Jensen arregalou os olhos e esqueceu de respirar quando Misha levantou suas pernas e guiou seu membro para dentro dele, de uma vez, sem prévio aviso. Ele só teve tempo de se agarrar como pôde na cabeceira da cama e gritar alto quando Misha começou a fodê-lo sem piedade. Aquilo só podia ter sido ideia do Jeffrey.

Foi a última coisa coerente que Jensen conseguiu pensar antes de seu cérebro virar geleia.

E não podia ser mais perfeito.

Jeffrey pensou que a melhor coisa em Misha era sua rapidez para assimilar novos conceitos. O que, naquele caso, se referia à rapidez em acatar seu pedido. Jeffrey não podia deixar de notar e admirar sua eficiência e desempenho. Ele tinha certeza de que Jensen, do lugar onde estava, também aprovava o resultado. Misha agia com fúria, do jeito que Jensen mais gostava. Só que ainda não era o bastante.

Jeffrey voltou a investir com tudo para dentro de Misha, impulsionando-o com mais violência ainda para dentro de Jensen. Agora os dois gritavam mais alto e ao mesmo tempo. Era tão bom ouvir aquilo...

Misha achou que ser devorado impiedosamente por Jeffrey era excelente. Mas quando isso acontecia ao mesmo tempo em que ele se encarregava de comer Jensen, a coisa ficava infinitamente melhor. Se ele conseguisse abrir os olhos, veria que Jensen estava delirando tanto quanto ele.

Por sua vez, Jensen já tinha ido além da dor, que ainda estava lá, mas tinha sido superada há tempos por aquele prazer tão intenso que quase o fez desfalecer. Mal sabia ele que suas pernas estariam ainda mais arqueadas pela manhã. Seu membro nem precisava ser estimulado, estava tão duro que encostava em sua própria barriga. O loiro estava completamente sem ar, e assim que sentiu o orgasmo de Misha atingir o ponto mais fundo dentro de si, ele gozou, esvaindo todas as suas forças, depois da melhor transa da sua vida.

Misha se contraiu tanto em volta de Jeffrey, que este não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo também.

Os dois acabaram desmoronando ao lado de Jensen e os três dormiram grudados, sem se importarem com o fato de também estarem grudentos, até a manhã seguinte.

Misha se remexeu e sentiu uma pontada incômoda na parte inferior do seu corpo. Murmurou alguma coisa e abriu os olhos devagar. Não reconheceu o local onde estava.

-Bom dia. - olhou assustado para o lado e encontrou Jensen deitado ao lado dele. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar ao relembrar o motivo de estar ali e não no seu apartamento.

-Bom dia...

Jensen sorriu para ele. -Eu ainda não tive a chance de agradecer por ter vindo ontem. Foi uma bela sobremesa.

Não só o rosto de Misha se aqueceu depois dessa, e ele acabou sorrindo também. - Não precisa agradecer. Sabe tanto quanto eu que foi um...

Jeffrey entrou no quarto nessa hora, mas Jensen sabia muito bem do que Misha estava falando. Ele olhou para a porta e sua boca se abriu, e Jensen se esqueceu do que tinha que fazer para fechá-la.

-... prazer. - concluiu Misha, tão boquiaberto quanto o loiro.

-Eu lembro que alguém me pediu para usar um avental. - sim, Jensen se lembrava daquele pedido. E Jeffrey tinha feito. Lá estava o avental. E mais nada, a não ser uma bandeja com o que devia ser o café da manhã deles. - Com fome?

.

.

.

* * *

Olha, vocês não tem a menor ideia do quanto foi difícil escrever isso. Tudo bem, claro que também foi divertido e muito excitante imaginar 3 homens gostosos se pegando. Mas na hora de passar isso para o papel... morri trilhões de vezes antes de conseguir terminar. Espero de verdade que a demora tenha valido a pena.

Eu passarei a respeitar muito mais as pessoas que escrevem Threesome depois dessa. E não sei se terei forças para escrever algo do tipo novamente tão cedo. Nem adianta vir com Puppy Eyes pra cima de mim que não cola! (Sim, isso é pra vocês, Thata, Sam e TaXXTi) Huauahauhauhuahuahuha!

Brincadeirinha, amores!

Gente, obrigada por lerem e sim. Eu quero MUITOS comentários!

Beijos!


End file.
